ALMOST HOME
by Luciole26
Summary: Suite à un terrible accident de voiture, Emma Swan, bébé âgé seulement de 2 ans, se retrouve orpheline. Elle fut prise en charge sous la tutelle de l'état par Happy Cottage, la maison pour enfants de Boston en même temps qu'un deuxième enfant plus âgé qui avait également perdu ses parents...(Lire la suite du résumé sur le prologue)
1. Prologue

**Coucou les gens! Me voici, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic SF inédite :p. Cette fic est partie pour être longue et j'espère que les fans de ce ship seront nombreux à me donner leur avis, réaction sur le déroulement de cette histoire particulière. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt!**

* * *

**Résumé : Suite à un terrible accident de voiture, Emma Swan, bébé âgé seulement de 2 ans, se retrouve orpheline. Elle fut prise en charge sous la tutelle de l'état par _Happy Cottage__, la maison pour enfants _de Boston en même temps qu'un deuxième enfant plus âgé qui avait également perdu ses parents. Depuis lors, un lien indéfinissable unit ces deux enfants. Seulement un beau jour, il partit. C'est alors qu'Emma comprit qu'il valait mieux ne jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un de peur de souffrir. Elle décida de se fermer aux autres, espérant même n'être jamais choisie par un couple adoptant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un beau soir, un nouvel enfant apparaisse sur le seuil de son foyer. L'arrivée de ce garçon allait complètement changer la vie de la jeune fille. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore.**

**PROLOGUE**

Je m'appelle Emma Swan. Je suis orpheline depuis l'âge de deux ans. Mes parents et des amis à eux sont morts dans un accident de voiture pendant que le fils de leurs amis et moi-même étions gardés par une baby sitter à la maison. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents. À vrai dire, à part quelques photos et effets personnels, je n'ai rien qui me rattache à eux. À mes yeux, j'ai toujours vécu au **Happy Cottage**, un orphelinat pour enfants de Boston. Le garçon qui était gardé avec moi s'appellait August. Il était roux et avait 8 ans à cette époque-là. Des gens ont préféré ne pas nous séparer suite à ce tragique accident et c'est ensemble que nous avons grandi dans ce foyer où d'autres enfants de tout âge vivaient avec nous. August était devenu mon meilleur ami, même plus que ça. Il était ma seule famille à présent. Il ne m'a jamais abandonnée. Nous avions lui et moi un lien unique. Il m'a toujours aidée et m'a appris plein de choses en compagnie des adultes encadrants. Sa main prenait toujours la mienne quand on montait les escaliers pour aller dans nos chambres, pour aller dans le grand jardin ou pour aller à l'école. Il était un peu comme mon ange gardien. Seulement, quelques années plus tard, je n'avais alors que 6 ans et lui, 12…

_*Début du Flashback*_

_**Happy cottage, Boston (1989)**_

Il était 20h30. Il pleuvait énormément dehors et le vent claquait contre les fenêtres et contre le battant de la porte ce soir-là. Les plus jeunes enfants étaient couchés, mais Emma était butée et bien décidée à rester assise sur la première marche de l'escalier dès qu'elle sut la nouvelle. Une jeune femme brune, costaude, vêtue d'une ample robe fleurie et d'un châle gris passa d'une pièce à l'autre quand elle s'arrêta net en voyant la petite fille blonde dans la pénombre au niveau des escaliers.

«- Emma ? Chérie... Il est temps d'aller te coucher, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
-Non, Martha. Je veux voir August.  
\- Oh, ma chérie… cela risque d'être compliqué », murmura la dénommée Martha, l'une des responsables de ce foyer tristement en regardant vers la pièce d'à côté.

Les bruissements de voix émises dans le salon où d'autres enfants étaient installés, regardant tranquillement la télévision, se firent plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée principale. C'est alors qu'un couple d'une trentaine d'années tout souriant apparut accompagné d'August, tout heureux et de la directrice du foyer. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en voyant Martha face à elle.

«-Martha ? Que fais-tu plantée là ? s'enquit la directrice, surprise.  
-Ma chère, la petite Emma tenait à voir August avant d'aller se coucher. » annonça son associée en regardant Emma avec compassion.

La directrice tourna la tête vers la concernée. La grande patronne c'était la directrice. Elle avait la quarantaine, les cheveux blonds relevés en chignon et était habillée sur son 31 dès qu'une visite de potentiels parents adoptifs était annoncée. Elle pouvait être autoritaire, stricte, mais elle avait aussi un bon cœur. August remarqua alors la présence de son amie au côté du couple et il perdit instantanément le sourire. Il baissa les yeux et le poids du monde s'abattit sur ses épaules.

-« Très bien, Emma. Mais dès que tu as parlé à August, tu monteras te coucher. On est bien d'accord ? demanda la directrice d'une voix sérieuse.  
\- Oui, Ingrid. Promis, murmura alors Emma d'une petite voix.  
-Bien. August, nous te laissons quelques minutes » déclara Ingrid à l'adolescent roux.

Le rouquin acquiesça de la tête et s'approcha d'Emma. Pendant ce temps, Martha, Ingrid et le couple reculèrent un peu pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux enfants. August s'agenouilla devant son amie pour être à son niveau et posa un genou par terre avant de contempler les yeux émeraudes d'Emma.

-« Pardonne-moi, Emma. Je sais qu'on s'était promis d'être toujours ensemble, de ne jamais se séparer… mais Mr et Mme Booth, je les aime beaucoup. Ils… Ils n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfant et ils tiennent aussi à moi. Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile après 12 ans d'être choisi par une famille. J'ai une deuxième chance et je suis convaincu que toi aussi tu finiras par être choisie, car tu es une fille tellement gentille.  
-Ne pars pas… je n'ai que toi ici…, supplia-t-elle tandis que des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.  
-Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas refuser une telle occasion d'avoir un vrai chez moi, d'avoir ma propre chambre…  
-Je pensais que j'étais ta seule famille. En faite, tu m'as menti, répondit Emma sur un ton plein de reproches.  
-Non, je l'ai toujours pensé et tu seras toujours avec moi. Ici, déclara August en montrant son cœur de son index gauche.  
-Je ne te crois pas ! s'écria la gamine blonde.  
-Emma ce n'est pas un adieu ! Je t'enverrai des cartes postales, car je connais l'adresse du foyer par cœur et je pourrai toujours m'arranger pour te rendre visite dès que c'est possible. Je te le promets, assura le rouquin d'une voix posée.  
-Non, c'est faux ! Tu m'oublieras.  
-Non, Emma. Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu le seras toujours. »

Il la prit spontanément dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-« Crois en moi », lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille tandis qu'elle sanglotait puis au bout de quelques minutes, il se sépara d'elle et avec un sourire triste, il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller rejoindre ses parents adoptifs.

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux soir. Emma ne se remit pas de la perte de son ami. Elle attendait toujours quelques minutes en bas de l'escalier chaque soir à 20h30, heure fatidique où sa vie avait fini par être bouleversé, dans l'espoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il repasserait la porte d'entrée en s'excusant d'avoir été aussi long. Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas. Bien évidemment, August tint sa promesse et une fois par mois, elle recevait de ses nouvelles. Il arrivait à Emma de répondre, mais pas systématiquement. Quant à son quotidien au **Happy cottage**, il s'était rapidement détérioré. Depuis le départ d'August, Emma avait réalisé qu'il valait mieux ne plus s'attacher à quelqu'un, de peur d'en souffrir encore. En effet, la gamine de 8 ans s'isolait des autres enfants et s'enfermait dans sa bulle. À un tel point que de potentiels parents n'ont jamais choisi la jeune fille qui leur paraissait un peu trop asociale. Emma ne se préoccupa que de ses devoirs et le reste du temps, elle le passa à lire des livres. Puis détail important… son soi-disant ami August ne vint pas la voir depuis ce jour.

Emma était morose en ressassant ses souvenirs, assise sur la première marche. La pluie était torrentielle ce soir-là également. Les yeux de la gamine se posèrent sur l'horloge dans l'entrée. Elle indiquait 20h40. La jeune fille allait bientôt monter se coucher. C'était maintenant devenu un rituel pour elle de s'asseoir à cet endroit et ce fut ce soir même qu'elle décida de ne plus espérer le retour du rouquin. August était bien parti, il ne reviendrait jamais. Il l'avait abandonné, elle le ressentait ainsi. Emma se frotta les yeux, sentant la fatigue venir quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Martha arriva en courant dans l'entrée alors qu'Emma s'était figée dans les escaliers. La jeune fille se posait mille questions. Qui pouvait bien frapper à cette heure-là et pourquoi ? Martha ouvrit la porte et accueillit un homme des services sociaux accompagné d'un adolescent brun. Ce dernier portait un jean noir et un sweat à capuche bleu. Les deux visiteurs nocturnes étaient quelque peu trempés. L'homme donna un papier à l'associée de la directrice et elle le parcourut du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur le jeune garçon. Celui-ci était silencieux et se contenta de regarder les alentours pendant que les adultes conversaient tout bas. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Emma, ils se dévisagèrent pensivement. L'adolescent semblait intrigué par cette petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds au beau milieu des escaliers tandis qu'Emma décida que pour son intérêt à elle, il fallait qu'elle parte afin d'éviter une discussion avec ce garçon. Elle se redressa alors sur la marche, se retourna pour gravir l'escalier et se dirigea en silence dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec d'autres filles. L'adolescent brun aux yeux noisette la regarda monter l'escalier en fronçant les sourcils. La fille ne semblait pas du tout curieuse ou bavarde. Il était sur ses pensées quand brusquement on l'interpella. Il détourna la tête pour fixer les deux adultes. L'homme remit un gros sac d'affaires à la femme forte puis expliqua la situation au garçon avec un sourire compatissant avant de le saluer ainsi que l'hôtesse de ces lieux. Dès que la porte fut fermée, la jeune femme brune lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-« Bonsoir, Neal. Je m'appelle Martha, je suis l'une des responsables du _**Happy cottage**__, la maison pour enfants_. Vu l'heure, nous allons te préparer un lit. Nous t'expliquerons plus en détail demain les règles de vie dans le foyer et ta nouvelle insertion à Boston. Bien évidemment si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit maintenant : manger, boire, dis-le-moi tout de suite. Je te prépare ça en un rien de temps !  
-On m'a déjà offert le diner, mais merci, répondit-il poliment.  
-Très bien. Eh bien… dans ce cas, suis-moi ! »

Neal gravit les escaliers derrière Martha et se laissa guider. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille blonde s'allongea dans son lit et repensa à son ami tristement perdu. Emma pensait que c'était August qui avait changé sa vie après qu'il soit parti, mais c'est bien des années après, qu'elle réalisera qu'elle sait lourdement trompées à ce sujet.

À suivre…

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous :). Voici le chapitre 1 d'ALMOST HOME. **

**Merci à Lily pour ces précieux conseils techniques et son soutien dans mon avancée. Je dis ça car je suis un peu déboussolée... Je ne sais pas si ma fic plaît au final. Je me pose plein de questions... Devrais-je arrêter? Devrais-je continuer même si personne ne me laisse aucune review :(. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas...**

**Malgré tout, je remercie Marguerite Roxton-Jones pour avoir ajouté cette histoire dans ses follows :3. **

**Dans l'attente de vous lire...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Deux jours plus tard…_

C'était dimanche. Le temps n'était pas ensoleillé en cette mi-septembre. Le matin même, Martha avait proposé une activité cuisine pour les plus petits et Nick, représentant et tuteur masculin du **Happy cottage**, avait suggéré une activité manuelle dans le salon. Quelques enfants participaient, les autres étaient soit dans leur chambre, soit en train de prendre leur douche. L'après-midi, la plupart des enfants faisaient leurs devoirs dans le salon, aidés par la directrice, d'autres lisaient tranquillement un roman ou une BD à la bibliothèque et les plus jeunes étaient soit en salle de jeux soit en train de faire une sieste. Rien de bien mouvementé dans le foyer.

Cependant, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en deux jours, notamment avec l'arrivée inattendue de l'adolescent brun, le dénommé Neal Cassidy. Étrangement, le lendemain, il s'attira la sympathie immédiate de la majorité des enfants de la maison. Bien que réservé et mystérieux sur son passé, Neal était un garçon souriant et gentil. Par plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de l'approcher, mais Emma Swan s'était éloignée pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter et faire connaissance. Au final, il semblait avoir compris le message… Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Cet adolescent ne pouvait pas être aussi joyeux que ça dans une maison d'accueil. C'était surréaliste, presque agaçant ce genre d'attitude. S'il était ici, cela signifiait qu'il avait perdu un ou deux de ses parents ou quelque chose d'encore plus triste. Pourquoi agissait-il donc ainsi ? C'était vraiment un mystère… Le soir même, Emma avait été témoin d'une discussion entre deux garçons et le nouveau venu, toujours installée dans un coin de façon à être invisible de tous. L'adolescent brun aux yeux noisette parlait de ses hobbies en général avec Oliver, âgé de 15 ans et Stuart, 12 ans. Oliver était un grand blond aux yeux verts foncé et avait été recueilli i ans de ça au **Happy cottage**. Quant à Stuart, il avait été jusqu'à maintenant le dernier nouveau en date. C'était un petit rouquin aux yeux bleus pourvu de lunettes rondes, il avait des airs d'August, ce qui avait été dur pour Emma. Quand il était arrivé il y a un an de ça, elle avait mal accusé le coup. Depuis elle évitait ce garçon en particulier. Ce n'était pas contre lui, mais c'était trop pénible pour Emma. Néanmoins, elle avait dû s'y faire… Elle était sur ses pensées en scrutant d'un air absent son petit livre emprunté à la bibliothèque de l'école.

Neal acquiesça aux propos du petit Stu tout en balayant du regard le salon. Il aperçut alors la petite blonde d'hier soir sur un pouf contre un coin du mur à sa droite. Le jeune garçon était intrigué par cette fille. Par plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de lui parler ou de l'approcher aujourd'hui, mais elle s'enfuyait tandis que d'autres le sollicitaient, lui le petit nouveau. Il constata par la même occasion qu'elle n'était proche d'aucun enfant et ne parlait à personne, même pendant les repas. Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ? Il était clairement évident qu'elle s'isolait. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse. Contrairement à lui, elle ne cachait pas sa tristesse. Pourquoi avait-elle érigé un mur ?

« -Elle a toujours été comme ça ? » s'enquit Neal malgré lui aux deux adolescents à ses côtés.

Ils suivirent son regard et Stuart parla le premier.

« -À ma connaissance, oui. Elle ne fait aucune activité et s'isole des autres. Elle n'est pas très sociable, reconnut celui-ci.

-Tu es arrivé ici il y a un an, Stu donc tu ne peux pas savoir. Moi ça fait 8 ans que je suis dans cette maison et je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, annonça Oliver avec sérieux.

-Vraiment, Ollie ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'elle est devenue comme ça à cause du départ de son meilleur ami. Elle était proche de lui…

-Je vois…, murmura Neal, pensif.

-Depuis qu'il est parti, elle s'est renfermée. Elle ne répond qu'à l'écrit ou par des signes de tête aux adultes. Elle a même eu la visite de Mr Hopper, le psychologue de l'école. Il n'a jamais réussi à la faire reparler.

-C'est dommage parce qu'en dehors ça, elle est bonne élève et aime beaucoup lire, avoua le roux.

-J'ai vu ça », répondit Neal avec un petit sourire tout en contemplant la fillette aux cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval.

La concernée sortit de sa rêverie en se sentant observée. Elle chercha des yeux cette intrusion dans sa sphère privée et croisât le regard du nouveau. Elle le soutint d'un air impassible puis retourna à sa lecture, le snobant royalement, lui et ces autres compères.

« -Whaou quel regard glacial! déclara Stuart, amusé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Neal ! Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Ne le prends pas personnellement, le tranquillisa Ollie avec un sourire penaud.

-Oui, je sais », admit alors ce dernier tout en fixant une dernière fois cette fille avec un sentiment de regret.

Puis il s'éloigna du salon avec Stuart et Oliver.

Le dimanche fut donc particulièrement calme. Neal avait été convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice dans la matinée et l'après-midi, il passa son temps dans le dortoir des garçons de son âge à faire on ne sait quoi. Emma était assise au bas des escaliers à nouveau et haussa des épaules. Elle n'irait certainement pas aller voir ce qu'il faisait. Puis à 18h15 quelques enfants aidèrent Martha à mettre la table et un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde fut appeler et vint se réunir pour le repas. Ils étaient 28 personnes en comptant les adultes. Emma était assise entre Jack, un jeune garçon de 7 ans et Maddie, une fillette de 4 ans. Elle mangea sans dire un mot tandis qu'un joyeux brouhaha régnait autour de la table. Ingrid félicita Martha pour le repas et Nick parla de jeux vidéo avec un groupe d'enfants. Oui, cela semblait être le bonheur dans ce foyer. Une grande et belle famille. Pourtant ce n'était pas leur MAISON. Cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Ces enfants étaient naïfs. Ils arrivaient et partaient du jour au lendemain dès que de potentiels parents adoptifs sonnaient à la porte et pour les moins chanceux, ceux qui n'avaient jamais été choisis, ils devaient quitter les lieux dès qu'ils atteignaient leur majorité. Emma n'avait que 8 ans, mais elle était déjà bien lucide sur la dure réalité de la vie. Du côté de Neal, celui-ci était entre Nick et un certain Gustave. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite, alors que ses pensées vagabondaient ici et là. Ensuite, ses yeux se promenèrent sur la grande tablée et il vit la fille muette apparemment dans le même état d'esprit que lui. À quoi pouvait-elle songer? Ce n'était assurément rien de joyeux en tout cas.

Une heure plus tard, après le dessert, Ingrid emmena les plus jeunes dans leur dortoir. Il y avait une heure fixe en fonction des tranches d'âges. Les plus grands pouvaient veiller un peu plus tard dans la limite du respect d'autrui, sans faire trop de bruit. Parmi ceux qui restaient encore au salon, quelques-uns furent désignés pour débarrasser, mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle et faire du rangement. Neal fut un des choisis. Les autres vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Le temps s'écoula rapidement. Il allait être bientôt 20h. Emma s'installa sur la première marche des escaliers, tenant son visage de ses deux mains et contempla l'horloge dans le hall d'entrée qui semblait être là depuis des siècles. Elle avait hâte d'entendre le coucou. Ce dernier ne tarderait pas à apparaître. La fillette adorait voir l'oiseau joliment décoré sortir et faire ce bruit singulier. En temps normal dans la journée, elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Il n'y a que le soir qu'elle s'accordait un moment pour assister à cet évènement qui l'enchantait un tant soit peu. Puis l'horloge tinta et le coucou sortit enfin par une petite porte de bois. Au même instant, Neal quitta la cuisine et se dirigea tranquillement vers le hall quand il s'arrêta net en voyant une petite silhouette familière aux bas des escaliers. Il vit un sourire sur son visage. Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite avant de suivre son regard vers l'horloge qui sonnait. Un oiseau entrait et sortait de l'appareil. Le nouveau ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. C'est alors que Nick apparut dans le hall d'entrée et interpella Neal.

« -Neal ! Tu peux venir quelques minutes, on doit parler de ta rentrée prévue demain, lança l'éducateur.

-D'accord », se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de le suivre dans le salon.

En passant, il osa poser ses yeux sur la fillette et il constata qu'elle le scrutait avec inquiétude puis elle baissa les yeux rapidement au sol. L'adolescent ne savait quoi penser… Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il quitta le salon pour regarder l'horloge. Elle indiquait 20h50. Il lira une autre fois à la bibliothèque quand il aura plus de temps. Vu l'heure avançait, il était plus sage d'aller se coucher. Il détourna les yeux et il scruta les escaliers. La gamine blonde n'était plus sur les marches. Elle était sûrement à son dortoir à présent. Il lâcha un petit soupir puis il entreprit de gravir les marches.

* * *

Dès 6h30, la maison fut en éveil. Les plus grands se douchèrent, s'habillèrent et prirent leur petit-déj encadré par Martha. Puis vers 7h, Nick s'occupa d'aller réveiller en douceur les plus petits. Ils firent leur petite toilette et s'habillèrent aidés de l'encadrant puis rejoignirent joyeusement les autres. Peu à peu, un brouhaha se répandit dans le foyer d'accueil et les retardataires suivirent. Était-ce de l'excitation quant au fait d'aller à l'école ou le manque d'envie ? Personne ne saurait le dire. Une heure plus tard, les rares collégiens et lycéens du **Happy cottage** quittèrent la maison. Les plus grands pouvaient aller tout seuls à l'école. Ils avaient 10 minutes de marche pour y aller. Dix minutes plus tard, deux groupes se formèrent. Ingrid emmena les plus jeunes à l'école maternelle tandis que Nick se chargea du groupe des 6-11 ans dans lequel se trouvaient Emma et Neal. Il ne lui restait que cette année à l'école élémentaire avant d'aller au collège. La fillette blonde était en tête de la file avec une autre fille blonde de 10 ans prénommée Clothilde. Nick fermait la marche avec Neal. Tous étaient affublés d'un sac à dos qu'il leur était propre et pas forcément de la même couleur avec les fournitures nécessaires. Les deux groupes prirent des chemins différents. Au bout de vingt minutes, le groupe de Nick arriva près de l'établissement scolaire. De nombreuses voitures stationnaient sur le bas-côté. Beaucoup de parents déposaient leurs enfants à l'école et d'autres élèves arrivaient de la même façon que les enfants de la maison d'accueil, à pieds, accompagnés ou non. Un groupe de garçons surgirent en même temps qu'eux tout en riant. Ils semblaient être « les grands » de l'école élémentaire de Boston.

Un garçon costaud et peu amical de CM2 ricana avec un de ses copains en voyant le petit groupe d'enfants du **Happy cottage** arriver et monter les marches à l'entrée de l'école. Neal discutait avec Nick derrière eux.

« -Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas les petits orphelins? » s'enquit le gros balourd au crâne rasé.

Les concernés s'inquiétèrent à cette interpellation et affaissèrent quelque peu leurs épaules. L'encadrant n'avait rien entendu, plongé dans ses réflexions, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour le nouvel élève. Il vit le costaud passer devant les enfants du **Happy cottage** et aperçut la petite tête blonde à l'avant de la file. Le garçon mal intentionné donna un coup de coude à son ami et fit un signe de tête vers elle. Le lourdaud avait l'intention de lui faire du mal. Neal s'excusa et interrompit son échange avec l'éducateur. Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers. Nick fut quelque peu décontenancé, mais n'en tint pas rigueur à l'adolescent. Ce dernier semblait impatient d'aller en cours et c'était une bonne chose. En voyant que sa joyeuse troupe prête à entrer dans l'école, l'encadrant décida de partir sans inquiétude pour aller se charger des courses.

Neal intervint au bon moment et bouscula volontairement le costaud pour empêcher ce dernier de faire de même avec la frêle blonde au mutisme étrange. Il s'écarta légèrement et le garçon enrobé plissa les yeux, furieux.

« -Je suis désolé. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, promis », répondit Neal avec un sourire bien hypocrite.

Le garçon costaud fixa ces yeux marron foncé impénétrable et perdit contenance. Il grommela un « c'est pas grave ». Apparemment, il avait compris le message. Emma scruta Neal avec surprise. L'air de rien, le jeune garçon passa alors devant elle et entra dans sa nouvelle école d'un pas tranquille. Emma suivit avec les autres alors que la brute s'était éloignée d'eux avec sa bande, parlant à voix basse. Elle avait compris que ce dernier avait cherché à lui faire une crasse, en venant ainsi très près d'elle. Neal serait intervenu à temps pour l'en empêcher ? Il se prenait pour un super héros ou quoi ! La fillette avait une certaine fierté et ne supportait pas qu'on la considérât trop petite pour se défendre toute seule. La sonnerie retentit et c'est la tête haute qu'elle se dirigea vers sa classe. Les autres enfants s'éparpillèrent dans le couloir pour aller se ranger devant la leur également.

* * *

_Pendant la récréation…_

Emma était assise sur le contour en pierre d'un petit bac à sable et pensivement utilisait un bâton de bois pour dessiner des motifs sur les grains dorés. Elle fit une maison qu'elle effaça immédiatement puis réalisa une autre figure. La gamine blonde était excédée par le cours de français du matin. Elle ne voulait pas faire d'oral et pourtant la maîtresse l'imposait. Emma risquait d'avoir une mauvaise note si son professeur ne trouvait pas une solution pour adapter ce travail. Elle soupira de dépit avant d'observer la cour de l'école dans son ensemble. Elle vit Clothilde avec Maureen jouant à la marelle et quelques garçons du **Happy cottage** s'amusant aux billes non loin des professeurs de garde. Neal Cassidy faisait un tour de la cour à pied, les mains dans les poches et le regard ailleurs. Emma l'observa avec un certain énervement. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il portait une trop grande attention sur elle. Tout d'abord, hier, il l'avait regardé à son insu en train de sourire devant l'horloge en sachant que la gamine ne voulait pas montrer cette facette de sa personnalité à quiconque et aujourd'hui, il avait cherché à jouer les héros avec elle. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours l'impression qui la suivait comme son ombre ? Elle lâcha son bâton d'un air contrarié. Il n'allait tout de même pas continuer à agir comme ça ? La sonnerie mit fin à la récréation et tous les élèves se rangèrent par classe sous le préau. Emma quitta le bac à sable, mais n'en demeura pas moins préoccupée.

* * *

La matinée s'écoula tranquillement et après ça, les orphelins du **Happy cottage** se rendirent à la cantine. Tous les midis sauf le mercredi, ils y étaient inscrits. C'était financé par l'état et cela permettait à Martha, Ingrid et Nick d'avoir un peu de répit dans la journée. Il faut dire que leur travail n'était pas de tout repos. Il fallait vraiment aimer s'occuper des enfants et avoir de la patience à revendre. Pour les collégiens et lycéens, c'était pareil sauf qu'ils avaient cours le mercredi et déjeunaient donc le midi à leur établissement scolaire.

La journée se termina et la routine quotidienne se poursuivit. Au fil des jours, Emma se renfrognait un peu plus quant à la présence de Neal non loin d'elle, que ce soit au foyer ou à l'école. Il sembla le remarquer et tenta de ne plus trop s'approcher d'elle. Neal Cassidy avait compris que la fillette blonde ne voulait pas le voir, de près ou de loin comme si… elle ne le supportait pas. Ceci le blessait secrètement et décida de l'ignorer comme elle le faisait si bien avec lui. À la place, il se concentra sur ses devoirs et jouait de temps en temps avec les plus petits. Il les surveillait même avec attention quand quelques brutes les embêtaient à l'école. L'adolescent continua d'être un preux chevalier digne de contes de fées et d'être toujours aimable. Tout le monde l'adorait à l'école et il semblait être bon élève aussi. Un tel garçon ne pouvait pas exister... C'est ce que pensait Emma tout en le contemplant discrètement.

Une semaine plus tard, un beau soir, Emma se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour s'asseoir comme à son habitude sur les escaliers et fixer l'horloge. Très peu d'enfants étaient encore debout. Maureen jouait aux cartes avec Clothilde sur le sol du salon, Neal discutait avec Nick et quelques lycéens se chahutaient sur un jeu vidéo. La petite fille de 8 ans allait s'asseoir quand elle vit sur la marche, pile à l'endroit où elle se posait, un petit livre avec un papier étrangement déformé dessus. Intriguée, elle récupéra le livre intitulé « _Le vilain petit canard_ » et le papier informe. Elle regarda celui-ci sur toutes ces coutures et réalisa enfin ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. C'était un origami en forme de Cygne. Son nom de famille était «_ Swan_ » qui signifiait « _Cygne_ ». Qui avait pu déposer ça ici ? C'était pour elle ? Apparemment… elle était quelque peu perplexe. Tout le monde au foyer connaissait son nom et savait qu'elle s'installait sur les escaliers chaque soir alors ce serait très difficile de connaître l'auteur de cette intention. Elle plissa davantage les yeux sur le cygne blanc. Il y avait un petit message dessus écrit en noir.

« -Tu… ne seras… jamais seule », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Qui pouvait être porteur de ce message ? Rien dans l'écriture ne permettait de reconnaître si c'était un enfant ou un adulte. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Emma Swan contempla alors le livre et l'ouvrit avec intérêt. Elle se plongea dans la lecture et quand elle le finit, une larme glissa sur sa joue. La gamine blonde referma le livre, le colla contre elle puis quitta les escaliers pour aller dans son dortoir. Cette histoire lui parlait tellement… Était-elle si transparente ?

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voici la suite d'ALMOST HOME :). L'histoire avance tous doucement avec le jeune SF, c'est en bonne voie. J'essaye de penser comme un jeune de 8-12 ans mais ce n'est pas forcément facile. Dans ce récit, il y a du langage écrit d'enfants. J'aurais pu l'écrire tel qu'ils l'auraient marqué mais ça met impossible xD. Je n'aime pas faire des fautes mais je vous laisse imaginer comment c'est, en sachant que les phrases d'Emma seront moins complexes que ceux de Neal. Cet apprentissage évoluera bien sûr avec le temps ;). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que quelques lecteurs viendront montrer le petit bout de leur nez pour me donner leurs impressions sur ce récit SF un peu plus moderne. **

**N/B : Je rappelle que le SF sera relaté du plus jeune âge à l'âge adulte. Émotions garantis et promesse d'apparition d'autres personnages autour d'eux!**

**Merci à ma bêta pour la correction et pour sa gentille petite review de soutien :3. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Elementary school, Boston** \- _Trois jours plus tard (26 septembre 1991)_

C'était un jeudi. La cloche de l'école sonna la fin des cours. Déjà les enfants sortaient au fur et à mesure des classes et récupéraient leurs manteaux tout en écoutant les dernières consignes des enseignants. Emma suivait le mouvement, d'un air rêveur. Elle était dans une classe à double niveau CE2-CM1. Deux enfants de sa classe étaient avec elle au Happy cottage. Il y avait Maureen, une jolie fillette aux longs cheveux bruns ainsi qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et courts du nom de Gustave. Ce dernier et Maureen étaient en CM1. Ses camarades du foyer étaient sympathiques, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher d'eux. Le souvenir du départ d'August ne cessait de lui rappeler cette leçon.

« -Ne t'attache pas, au risque d'en souffrir. » pensa-t-elle.

C'était son éternelle devise. L'orpheline s'y était faite à force et elle était convaincue que c'était une bonne chose. Sur ses réflexions, elle récupéra sa petite veste en jean et son cartable. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, quelqu'un dans l'ombre ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle sortit un livre de son sac et le scruta avec incertitude. La personne qui avait fait un origami en forme de cygne et déposait ce livre en bas des escaliers où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir au **Happy cottage** ne se montra plus par la suite. La fillette regarda à nouveau la carte d'emprunt de la bibliothèque de l'école. Les initiales « N.C » étaient apposées. Qui était « N.C » ? Quelques filles et garçons du foyer avaient un prénom qui commençait par la lettre « N ». Quant aux noms de famille, Emma ne retenait jamais. Il y en avait tellement… Puis comme elle ne voulait pas parler… Elle regarda la carte et lit une nouvelle fois la date de retour. Le livre devait être remis aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque. Voyant que personne n'était venu réclamer le livre au **Happy cottage**, elle sut qu'il lui était vraiment destiné. En tant que bonne citoyenne, elle décida d'aller le rendre. Elle dépassa Maureen et Gustave qui la suivirent des yeux, surpris et elle se dirigea en courant vers la salle de lecture et d'informatique. La bibliothèque était à l'exacte opposée de la sortie. La fillette blonde évita donc les élèves qui quittaient les classes et qui prenaient l'autre direction. Clothilde parlait avec une copine quand elle l'aperçut en coup vent, un album dans une main et chercha des yeux Neal qui se tenait derrière elle. Le nouveau membre du **Happy cottage** était dans sa classe et même assis à côté d'elle. Ce dernier avait suivi la course de la blonde avec intérêt. Il étira un mince sourire, quasi mystérieux devant Clo puis récupérera son manteau et mit son sac noir en bandoulière sur son épaule. Il salua ses camarades et s'engagea vers la sortie. Clothilde finit par le suivre. Martha Weggins attendait le groupe d'enfants du foyer. Elle courut vers elle et lui expliqua qu'Emma était allée rendre un livre à la bibliothèque.

« -Nous allons l'attendre les enfants », décréta alors l'encadrante avec un sourire bienveillant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Emma Swan apparut à la porte d'entrée quelque peu essoufflée et les joues rougies par l'effort, puis elle rejoignit le petit groupe en silence. Elle baissa la tête face ses quelques regards inquisiteurs. Martha ouvrit la marche et tous la suivirent d'un bon pas. Neal marcha d'un air tranquillement, les deux mains croisées derrière sa tête brune.

* * *

**Happy cottage, Boston**

Plus tard dans la soirée, au moment du coucher, Emma s'interrogeait de nouveau sur le mystérieux destinateur d'origami et de livre.

« -N.C… », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Pourquoi cette personne ne se montrait-elle pas ? Elle se tourna sur le côté, un plaid en laine blanche entrelacé d'un ruban violet contre elle. Elle n'avait rien vu sur les escaliers ce soir. Peut-être que c'était une erreur… peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre ces objets comme lui étant directement destinés. Peut-être que ce n'était pas pour elle.

« -Mais le cygne ? » songea-t-elle alors, totalement perdue.

Demain soir, y aura-t-il une nouvelle surprise ? Aussi étrange soit-il, les mots griffonnés « _Tu ne seras jamais seule_ » restaient gravés dans son cœur. On aurait dit une promesse. Une promesse impossible à tenir. Pourtant, pourquoi espérait-elle tant voir de nouveau quelque chose sur le bas des escaliers ? Emma serra plus fort son doudou sur lequel était écrit en lettres minuscules « _Emma_ ». Une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit… la fillette avait déjà tant perdu…ses parents, son meilleur ami. Emma ferma les yeux et souhaita qu'un jour, toute cette peine puisse disparaître à jamais.

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

Au repas du soir, Emma boudait dans son coin. Elle n'avait pas passé une bonne journée. La maîtresse l'avait grondé pour avoir refusé de faire de la lecture. Pendant la récréation du matin, elle évacua sa contrariété sur des brindilles et contre le sable. Par inadvertance, une fille jouant dans le bac à sable en reçut dans les yeux. Cette dernière alla se plaindre aux enseignants en pleurant et Emma fut donc assise aux bancs des punis à toutes les pauses de la journée. Elle regarda les autres jouer avec envie. Jack et Gustave s'amusaient aux billes au côté d'un Neal accroupi. Il leur souriait et semblait leur conseiller des techniques pour gagner. Il était dans son élément. Comment pouvait-il être si joyeux ? Toujours aimable, gentil envers les enfants et les adultes sauf peut-être… Elle observa alors le gros balourd avec ses amis près du terrain de foot. C'était eux « les petites racailles » qui s'en prenaient aux plus petits et de préférence s'ils étaient un des orphelins, elles n'hésitaient pas à les malmener. Ces garçons du CM2 lâchaient des rires gras et finirent par intercepter son regard. Ils la narguèrent et semblèrent se moquer d'elle. La fillette soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et mit fin à la récréation. Enfin elle pouvait bouger !

Voilà pour résumer sa journée à l'école. Elle posa son coude sur la table et posa sa main sur sa joue tout en jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette pendant que les autres bavardaient joyeusement. Après une dizaine de minutes, Ingrid désigna des enfants pour débarrasser la table et ranger la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle avec Mr MacInroy. Emma fut choisie et bon gré mal gré, elle s'y attela. Nick MacInroy se dirigea dans la cuisine avec une pile d'assiettes, suivi des 4 enfants l'aidant à cette tâche. Pendant qu'Emma rangeait les couverts sales dans le lave-vaisselle, deux enfants prirent l'initiative de prendre des éponges mouillées et savonnées pour aller nettoyer la grande table. Dès que la fillette blonde eut terminé sa tâche, l'encadrant la remercia par un geste affectueux sur la tête et un sourire accueillant. Emma lui répondit en retour puis quitta la cuisine. En passant, elle regarda l'horloge et celle-ci indiquait 19h45. La gamine avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller se coucher alors elle alla à la bibliothèque. Elle y vit Neal et se figea. Il était tout seul, assis sur un fauteuil et concentré dans sa lecture. Qu'est-ce qu'il lisait ? Elle secoua la tête. Peu importe. Devait-elle entrer ou prendre la fuite ? Elle était tiraillée. En même temps, Emma n'avait pas envie d'aller dormir tout de suite. La fillette blonde aux yeux émeraude remit une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille puis prit son courage à deux mains.

« -Fait comme si de rien n'était. Choisis un livre, assis-toi dans un coin et lis », se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle appliqua la pensée aux gestes et s'installa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne sourcilla ni ne releva la tête face à ses déplacements. Emma en fut rassurée. Vingt minutes plus tard, Neal mit un marque-page là où il s'était arrêté et se leva du fauteuil. Il passa devant Emma et l'ignora. Cette dernière observa son dos et celui-ci quitta la bibliothèque sans rien dire. Il avait finalement lâché l'affaire. C'était une bonne chose. Elle arrêta sa lecture quelques minutes plus tard et se décida aussi à quitter les lieux. Emma scruta le salon sur sa droite. Nick buvait un café tout en jouant au uno avec quelques grands. D'autres relisaient leurs cours dans un coin. Son regard vert dévia vers les escaliers et là, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise ! Un nouveau livre y était posé. Elle se rua dessus et le prit. Pas d'origami. Le livre s'intitulait « _Peter Pan_ ». Elle l'ouvrit et vit un message au crayon de bois sur la page de garde.

« _J'espère que tu as aimé le livre que j'ai laissé pour toi… Voici-en un autre. Rêve ta vie en couleur... C'est le secret du bonheur._ »

Emma sourit malgré elle. Elle monta les escaliers avec et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dès qu'elle fut installée dans son lit, elle ouvrit de nouveau le bouquin et vit une nouvelle carte d'emprunt, avec les mêmes initiales. Il y avait apparemment une personne qui cherchait par tous les moyens d'établir un lien avec elle.

La gamine acheva le livre en deux jours et le reposa en bas des escaliers après le repas du soir. Elle guetta, mais jamais aucun enfant ne prêta réellement attention à ce livre ni ne le prit avec lui. Emma finit par laisser tomber et vaqua à d'autres occupations. Quand elle prit la décision d'aller dormir une demi-heure plus tard, il avait disparu par enchantement. Et cet échange mystérieux et silencieux dura plusieurs jours. Il y avait toujours un message positif dans le roman ou l'album. La fillette appréciait cette attention discrète, qui semblait la rendre importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait autant insisté auprès d'elle…

_Puis trois semaines plus tard…_

Emma reçut un nouveau livre d'un tout autre genre. Ce n'était pas une histoire, c'était un manuel pour apprendre le langage des signes. Encore un clin d'œil.

« _Je trouve ce livre très intéressant. On y apprend plein de choses. Ce serait un moyen de communiquer. J'aimerai pouvoir discuter avec toi un jour._ »

La mystérieuse personne souhaitait lui parler. Elle voulait enfin révéler son identité. Que devait-elle faire ? La fillette blonde de 8 ans prit le manuel et monta se coucher. Cet échange à distance lui suffisait, pourquoi vouloir se voir ? Cette personne attendait-elle une réponse ? Mais comment ? Emma ne savait toujours pas qui ça pouvait bien être. Il y avait Nicolas, Noah, Nancy, Neal et Natasha. Elle scruta l'ouvrage et l'écriture du destinataire. Écrire ce n'était pas du parler… Elle se mit à réfléchir tout en posant le gros livre sur sa table de chevet et s'installant dans son lit, sans faire du bruit par rapport à sa voisine du dessus et à ses camarades à côté.

Le lendemain en prenant le temps de découvrir ce bouquin, Emma Swan constata que ce livre venait du **Happy cottage** et donc qu'il n'y avait aucune limite de temps pour le rendre. C'était donc le dernier livre ? Elle s'interrogeait beaucoup… Par chance, ce manuel était instructif et elle apprit effectivement des choses intéressantes. Elle s'amusa beaucoup à signer dans son coin sous les regards intrigués voir ébahis des filles de sa chambrée. Emma était contente de communiquer autrement qu'avec l'écriture. Tout ça, c'était grâce à la personne qui lui apportait de l'attention en secret. L'orpheline traîna avec le livre toujours sous la main au foyer puis un soir, elle décida d'opposer un message au crayon de bois dans celui-ci effaçant l'autre par la même occasion.

« _Merci pour les livres et l'origami. Je vais le garder quelque temps._ »

Emma ne savait pas quoi rajouter d'autres. Elle le laissa sur le bas des escaliers et alla dans le salon regarder un peu la télévision. C'était un documentaire sur des suricates. Au bout d'un certain temps, Martha se dirigea vers une Emma plongée dans l'histoire de ces petits animaux et lui demanda d'aller dormir. La fillette blonde acquiesça puis récupéra son livre au passage. Il ne semblait ne pas avoir bougé et pourtant, en ouvrant la première page, un nouveau message avait été ajouté en dessous du sien.

« _De rien._»

Les messages s'enchainèrent sur plusieurs jours…

« _Tu connais déjà quelques signes_ ? » - Emma.  
« _Oui. J'ai lu le livre avant toi, rappelle-toi !_ » - N.C.  
« _C'est vrai… Je ne sais pas… si j'ai envie de parler en langage de signe avec quelqu'un…_ » - Emma.  
« _J'ai tout mon temps. Quand tu es prête, préviens-moi par écrit et tu sauras qui je suis_ » - N.C.  
« _Tu partiras avant même que je ne sois d'accord._ » - Emma.  
« _Je ne pense pas_ » - N.C.  
« _Ok… si tu le dis_ » - Emma.  
« _Mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long. Ce serait triste de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner après tout ce qu'on a appris dans ce livre. Il faut être deux pour voir si on se comprend et si nous réalisons les bons gestes_ » - N.C.

Ce message datait du dimanche 23 octobre. La gamine cessa d'écrire. Elle avait besoin de temps. Pouvait-elle accorder de nouveau confiance ?

Au même moment, Neal terminait ses devoirs aux côtés de Mme Weggins, mais il était plutôt distrait aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi il était le dernier à finir ses exercices. Il n'avait pas vraiment le moral et il luttait pour le cacher. L'adolescent s'interrogeait depuis un moment. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était dans cette maison pour jeunes et toujours rien. Il avait besoin de réponses. Dès qu'il eut fini, il alla ranger ses affaires dans son sac à l'étage puis descendit les escaliers. Il s'arrêta à la première marche et contempla l'horloge. Il était 17h45. Neal avait l'intention d'aller voir la directrice. C'était important… Le garçon se rendit devant la porte du bureau de Mme Duncan, prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à celle-ci.

« -Oui ? Entrez ! » lança Ingrid d'un ton sérieux.

C'est le cœur battant que Neal fit son apparition et referma la porte derrière lui.

« -Neal ? Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ? Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? questionna la directrice en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
-Oui, Mme Duncan. Cela fait un mois que je suis ici et je voulais savoir… On ne m'a rien dit. J'ai voulu attendre un peu…  
-C'est au sujet de ton père ?  
-Oui. Puis-je aller lui rendre visite ? demanda Neal.  
-Je suis désolée, Neal. Tu n'auras l'autorisation de le voir qu'à ta majorité.  
-… Est-ce que je peux lui écrire ? interrogea-t-il, préoccupé.  
-Oui, il n'y a rien dans ton dossier qui n'interdise cela. Je peux te donner l'adresse où il est installé, informa l'adulte.  
-Vous savez s'il pourra me répondre ?  
-Je ne saurais dire… Toi seul le sauras. Voilà. Pour les timbres et les enveloppes, tu pourras demander à Mr MacInroy, annonça Ingrid en lui remettant un bout de papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné une adresse.  
-Merci.  
-Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

Neal salua la directrice d'un signe de tête et se retira. Il scruta ensuite le papier d'un air mélancolique puis remonta dans sa chambre. Emma était postée à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, comme les autres jours d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il paraissait triste, troublé… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir cette expression-là sur le visage jusqu'à maintenant. Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit trompé sur son compte ?

_À suivre…_


End file.
